1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for developing a proper swimming whip kick (the type of kick required while swimming the breaststroke) and more effectively training the breaststroke swimmer. More particularly, the present invention relates to apparatus and methods that provide and utilize a teaching aid for learning and/or improving upon the mechanics of a whip kick and a training aid for strengthening the performance of competitive breaststroke swimmers.
2. Background and Related Art
Learning and developing proper mechanics and implementing stroke specific training techniques for a particular swimming stroke is important in being able to master the stroke and perform at an optimum level. For example, when the swimming stroke is the breaststroke, the learning and development of proper mechanics includes learning and developing a proper whip kick used in association with the stroke. When training to perform the breaststroke as a competitive swimmer, the use and implementation of stroke specific tools and training techniques increases stroke specific strength and heightens the associated awareness of movement related efficiencies and inefficiencies.
As for learning and developing the proper mechanics of the breaststroke whip kick . . . this can be a time consuming process. The requirements of the kick are unique and not typically intuitive. Swimmers first learning the whip kick often struggle to realize what parts or surface areas of the feet should be used for propulsion. For example, a proper whip kick requires that the tops of the feet NOT be used for propulsion, a requirement unique from all of the kicks used in all other strokes, recreational or competitive. Compounding the challenge is that the whip kick is not typically the first style of kick taught to beginning level swimmers. Typically, swimmers who begin learning the whip kick have previously learned and are able to use the more intuitive flutter and/or scissors style of kick. Both such kicks require the swimmer to use the tops of their feet to push against the water for propulsion. Thus, swimmers new to the whip kick have difficulty in conceiving and performing a kick that uses any other surface area of the foot for propulsion.
Full mechanics of the whip kick require that the heels be drawn up as closely to the buttocks as possible by flexing at the hips and knees. This action is closely followed by a lateral rotation of the feet (toes pointed outward, away from the body) and a strong flex at both ankles. From this position the swimmer must learn to initiate the propulsive phase of the kick by keeping his/her ankles flexed while engaging the water with the insides of the lower legs and feet. As the propulsive phase continues with extension of both knees and hips, an outward sweep of the feet followed by an inward sweep (or hip adduction), the swimmer must learn to ultimately roll the outside edges of the feet over and inward while extending the ankles to engage the water with the bottom surfaces of the feet snapping them together for a strong kick “finish”.
But, for the reasons previously mentioned, most swimmers who initially attempt to execute a proper whip kick will draw both feet up toward their buttocks by flexing at the knees and hips, but fail to keep at least one foot laterally rotated (toes pointed outward) and ankle flexed as they initiate and follow through with the propulsive phase, thereby resulting in a “kick down” with the top of one foot or both feet. Compounding the problem is the reinforcement of forward thrust that a swimmer feels from kicking incorrectly (kicking down with the top of the foot) and the lack of such reinforcement when initially executing a correct whip kick.
A swimming teacher or coach typically uses verbal cues to convey to the swimmer the proper movement of the whip kick. For example, such verbal cues include: “Flex your ankles!” “Point your toes to the outside!” “Bring in your heels!” “Kick with the insid es of your legs and feet!” “Kick with the bottoms of your feet!” “Don't kick down!” However, such verbal cues are not typically translated well into movement by beginning level swimmers. As an added visual cue swimming teachers or coaches will typically extend their arms out to provide a visual aid, assuming the students will visualize the coach's hands as feet and the coach's elbows as knees. With the confusion and limited success that such verbal and visual cues often produce, teachers and coaches have traditionally resorted to a “hands on” approach by either entering the water with the swimmer or having the swimmer get out of the water where the teacher or coach can physically position and move the swimmers feet and legs through the correct movement pattern.
Accordingly, it would be an improvement in the art to augment or even replace current techniques to more effectively and expeditiously teach and implement the proper mechanics of the breaststroke whip kick.
As for training to perform a specific stroke such as in the case of competitive swimmers, coaches and athletes alike have traditionally sought out and implemented tools and/or methods that lend to or assist in the development of stroke specific strength and/or mechanical efficiencies. In the case of swimming fins, there are a multitude of styles on the market today to assist in the training of freestyle, butterfly and backstroke swimmers . . . strokes requiring a flutter or dolphin kick (an up and down motion of the feet using the tops of the feet to push against the water for propulsion). Swim fins for these strokes are used in training to add resistance for strength development and to allow swimmers to swim as fast or faster than “race pace” thereby allowing swimmers to feel streamlining inefficiencies. Coaches talk at length to their swimmers about the concept of streamlining or positioning to create less drag in the water. With respect to this concept, fins move swimmers through the water at a rate that allows them to more easily make the distinction between positions or movements that are streamlined and those that are not. Just as faster speed through the air is necessary to determine an objects aerodynamic quality, faster speed through the water is often necessary for a swimmer to feel the drag caused by inefficient body positioning.
However, for the breaststroker, there are currently no fins on the market today designed solely to assist in the training and strengthening of the breaststroke and associated whip kick. Accordingly, it would be an improvement in the art to have a fin or apparatus specific to the development of strength and mechanical efficiencies in the breaststroke and associated whip kick.